Between Heaven and Hell
by Blue-Strawberries Waffle
Summary: Sasuke had always been a quite, calm, and contained person. That is, until his family moved to Konoha where he meet his mysterious, gorgeous and volatile neighbor, Naruto. Now high school seems more of an amusement park/ theater than an educational place. But isn't it always. High school fic. SasuNaruSasu. ItaNaru. GaaNaru. Slight SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto woke up to the sound of his doorbell ringing. Groggy and mad as hell, he stumbled his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. A glance at his Invicta, Russian Diver Skeleton to confirmed that it's way too early for him to be up and about on a Sunday morning.

_Whoever is ringing the bell outside better be prepared for my wrath_, Naruto thought as he took his time to viciously scrub his teeth.

In the background, Naruto can hear the bell ringing more insistently along with the pounding of the door.

"That's what you get for waking me up," Naruto muttered through a mouthful of toothbrush.

Usually, Naruto is not really this cranky in the morning, it just so happened that he had just gotten home last night after an entire summer abroad.

The rapid ringing of the doorbell pulled Naruto out of his thought. With a snarl, Naruto stomped his way down the third floor of his bedroom to the front door.

When he flung opened the door, Naruto was not expecting to find a very… very… sexy … guy… smirking at him.

Wow. Just wow.

With his solid black eyes, pale perfect skin, long jet black hair hanging loose around his shoulder and an incredibly fit and tall frame he was possibly one of the most beautiful people Naruto had ever laid eyes on. And Naruto had seen and dated a lot of beautiful people. Guys and girls, Naruto doesn't discriminate.

"Can I come in?" The stranger at my front door asked.

Naruto mentally sighed dreamily. That voice! That face! That tall, tall frame! Taller than Naruto's own six foot two frame.

Mentally slapping himself in the face, Naruto step aside to let the sexy stranger in.

"By the way, my name is Uchiha Itachi," Itachi introduced himself and extended his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto returned and grasped the offer hand and shake it firmly once.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Itachi added in smoothly with a sexy smirk.

"I can't say the same yet," Naruto replied in a low sultry tone. "Can I ask you what you are doing, ringing my doorbell so early in the morning and waking me from my sleep?"

"I apologized for waking you up. My mother wanted me to introduce myself to our new neighbors and this is the first time since we moved in that there's any sign of life in this house."

"Yes. I've been away."

"My mother would also like to invite you and your family to our house for brunch." Itachi gestured to the house to the left of Naruto's dark and lonely mansion.

"Tell your mother that I would love to. Another time. I just got back from a trip last night and I have some errands I need to run before school start tomorrow."

"Ah, so you go to the high school here," Itachi said sounding a little disappointed. He had thought that Naruto would be older because he found him beyond beautiful with his long messy sunshine gold hair, his aquamarine eyes and sexy body covered in soft caramel skin. Even though the 3 whisker marks on each side of his cheeks were off putting at first, Itachi found it absolutely sexy with Naruto intense eyes that is staring him down from 2 inches below him. How oddly sexy!

"Yes, it's my last year," Naruto clarified, wanting Itachi to know that he is legal of legal age and body for what Naruto plans for Itachi and whatever Itachi has planned for him.

As they were talking, Naruto walked into the big kitchen filled with stainless steel appliances. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a bar. Several tall stools were scattered around the island, one of which was occupied by Itachi now.

Meanwhile, Naruto is walking around the kitchen, preparing himself a filling breakfast.

Itachi had already rejected Naruto's offer for breakfast because he had already ate before he had arrived to Naruto's front door.

Just as Naruto was about to sit down across from Itachi and enjoy his late breakfast, the doorbell rang again. Although not as obnoxiously.

"Excuse me," Naruto said as he got off of the stool and walked to the front door. "It seems that I am popular this morning."

For the second times that morning, Naruto flung open his front door to find an even more attractive guy standing awkwardly on his front steps. The guy looks remarkably like Itachi so Naruto rightly assumed that they were related, most likely brothers. This guy looks like a slightly younger version of Itachi with the same solid black eye colors, pale perfect skin and dark hair. The only differences between Itachi and this guy is that his hair is short and spiky and remarkably like a duck's ass and he was even taller than Itachi.

The aura the guy gave off is quite, and contained unlike Itachi open yet mysterious allure.

It took some times for Naruto to realized that he and the stranger had been standing on his front steps for a few minutes now just taking each other's in.

"Hello," Beautiful stranger said in a low quite voice, breaking the spell that had fallen around the two of us. "I am looking for Itachi. Is he here?"

"Inside," Naruto said, his voice clipped and to the point like always and stepped aside to let him in as he closed the door behind him.

_Damn nerves_, Naruto cursed at himself inside his head. _Making me sounds scary._

"Thanks," he mutters quietly as he followed Naruto into the kitchen where Itachi is perched comfortably on the stool.

When Itachi saw Sasuke, his younger brother following the got blond, he scowled slightly "What are you doing here?"

"You were gone too long. Father sent me to look for you, but I can see that you're too busy flirting. As always," Sasuke said before leaving again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-x-x-x-

Monday

Sasuke's eyes automatically scanned the crowd of his new high school. Konoha High looks like any other high school with the colorful students separated into cliques, standing around the rows upon rows of metal lockers, talking, and laughing too loudly to be heard over each other.

He ignored all the noise and the general ruckus of the hallway and tried to reorient himself to his new environment.

Yesterday, after meeting his new neighbor Naruto, Sasuke had returned home and decided to listen to his mother by coming to visit the school and get himself familiar with his new school. But mostly to escape Itachi and his rambling about Naruto.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ Sasuke thought as his gaze met Naruto from across the crowded hall.

Everything and everyone else seems to disappear as Sasuke got lost in the Naruto's deep blue eyes. He had never felt something as intense as what he had felt simply by staring into the other's eyes.

The eye contacts were likely no longer than a few seconds long but for Sasuke, he felt as if he had been lost for years.

When he finally managed to tear his gaze away from Naruto, he realized that he had stop breathing. He made a conscious effort to remember that breathing is essential for human like him.

Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke can't seem to break the habit of completely going paralyzed whenever he comes in contact with Naruto, even though this is only the second time they had met.

Sasuke tried not to beat himself up to much because he had a feeling that Naruto elicit that type of reaction in anyone.

Right then, Naruto was leaning against Sasuke's locker, arms crossed over impressive looking chest, looking like a god just casually living amidst mere mortals. He was talking to three other people, a lazy looking guy slump next to him, a tall blonde girl in a high pony tail and side swept banks, and a small but busty dark hair girl.

They were the most beautiful group of people he had ever seen.

-x-x-x-

_1__st__ Period: Advance Placement Biology_

When Naruto glided into his first class of the day, he was 5 minutes late.

Iruka, their homeroom teacher, was already standing in front of the classroom going over the rules/regulations and the class syllabus.

"You're late," Iruka said with a sigh. "It must be a new record for you."

Naruto casually glance down at his watch, seeing the hands on the watch, Naruto thrust his wrist in front of Iruka's face, nearly punching the man in the face.

"Actually, I'm right on time," Naruto said lazily.

Iruka grab Naruto's wrist and lower it from its close proximity, and point to the front of the classroom where the school's clock stand. "Not according to that clock."

"Whatever," Naruto said carelessly with a shrug.

Iruka sighed, exasperated by Naruto's disregards for rules.

"I was just about to assign seats and lab partner for this class," Iruka explained to Naruto.

Naruto just shrug. He doesn't care who he ends up with since he would probably do all the work anyway to ensure that the experiment is perfect which means that his grade will be perfect. Hopefully, his lab partner won't get in his way.

Naruto had learned early on that like his mother, he cannot and will not tolerate stupid people. That was one of the reasons why he has so few friends since he was one of the smartest people in the region. The other reason is that people find him too closed off and too intimidating to approach.

"You can sit next to Sasuke," Iruka said. "He will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Naruto headed for the empty seat next to Sasuke. _At least he's eye candy, _Naruto thought as he settled down next to his new neighbor.

"Sakura," Iruka said with another sigh. _God, first period hasn't even begin yet and already, they're giving me headache_, Iruka thought as he let out another deep sigh. "Please lower your hand. I will not change your seating chart and reassign you a new partner just because you want to be with your boyfriend."

Sakura pouted in what she thinks is an adorable pout.

A few of their classmates snickered but most just stayed silent and uncaring.

Haruno Sakura fancies herself as the reigning queen of Konoha High School. She has all the qualities that made her able to claim that title for herself. Sakura was smart, attractive, athletic, and rich.

Unfortunately for Sakura, so were the majority of the students in that particular classroom.

The class that they were currently sitting in was strictly for Advance Placement Honor students only; meaning that the class consists of the brightest students with the most potential or the most money in their parents' bank account.

The majority of them were both. Naruto and his friends included.

The students in the Advance Placement Honor class were often referred to as the 'Kohoha 12' because only 12 students of every grade were accepted every single school year. The Konoha 12 enjoyed the perks of being admired by all students and staffs. They were also given priorities over the 'regular' students when it comes to registering for classes that are not part of the accelerated program. They were given the best classrooms with the best equipment and school materials. And the athletes within the Konoha 12 circles are also given the best uniform and equipment.

It was an unfair system but no one dare to complain because the one that matters are in _it _and those that weren't doesn't have the power or influence to sway anything.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke resolutely did his best to ignore his lab partner as Naruto play with his cellphone and ignored Iruka-sensei's lecture on the first chapter of their AP Biology textbook and explained the procedures for the experiment that they will have to begin right after this period.

"Chill," Naruto said quietly. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto only to see that Naruto had not taken his attention away from his phone. Sasuke thought that he must have imagined hearing Naruto speak when Naruto spoke again. "I won't abandon you to the experiment by yourself."

"How?" Sasuke asked under his breath. "You're not even paying attention to the lecture."

Naruto clicked his phone shut and slid it across the lab table and stretch his back and straighten himself up on the stool. Sasuke couldn't help but avidly watched Naruto's movement.

"I know what I'm doing," Naruto said around a small yawn. "If you're worried, I can do all the work and you can supervise. Or you can do all the work and I'll supervise. It's the first day of class, relax a little. Even Iruka is not such a hard ass to give us too much work on the first day."

That said, Naruto hopped off the stool just as the school bell rang.

-x-x-x-

I know that I should be focusing on Falling to Pieces but this story is a side story that will most likely take longer to update. It will help me to practice my writing for Falling to Pieces but it is also something light, but not fluffy (I don't know if I know how to write fluff) and it will hopefully lessen the tension in the other fic. Maybe this one can be for those who doesn't like to see Sasuke get tortured. Comment and let me know if you want me to write more about this story or if I should put all my focus in the other fic.


End file.
